


Impenetrable Paradise

by straykiddos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Chan on that Mongolian conquest grind, Eventual Smut, M/M, felix is just a big babie, han jisung is too good for this world, he'll get nicer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykiddos/pseuds/straykiddos
Summary: Crown Prince Jisung lives his days very happy on his Kingdom's small island. He's got everything he needs, a loving family, a best friend, the future of being king- oh but what happens when your happy little paradise gets invaded?Alternatively this is just a plot for "And then the fire nation attacked" but make it Stray Kids.
Kudos: 8





	Impenetrable Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a rough draft as of now, if people like it, i can finish it and add more chapters

The Kingdom of Cosimo sat comfortably on a small island situated off the coast of Mainland China. The sun shone down brightly on the entire Kingdom as it did on rare days in which the rain did not fall from the heavens. The beloved young princesses were picnicking with their mother, the queen, in the gardens. "Momma," The youngest one spoke,"who were the men who went into papa's room earlier?" The 10 year old knew nothing of political negotiations yet, so the queen simply smiled as she looked up from her sketchpad and responded. "Papa was having tea with them, I believe they wish to become our friend." This satisfied the young girl's curiosity, although the older two siblings were well aware of who the men in question were. Jisung knew it too. He knew all too well the men who entered the royal throne room were not to be trifled with. They were from the Kingdom of Lavinia, just north of Cosimo in mainland China. Lavinia was well known for its well developed botanical gardens and apothecary techniques. However, this Kingdom was known for another reason. It was known as the Kingdom with a Crowned Prince so ruthless, one that killed everything in his path. The Crowned Prince was as handsome as he was ruthless, every maiden in the nearby kingdoms was infatuated with him. Bang Chan was feared by many small kingdoms, especially The Kingdom of Cosimo. The meeting was a sudden surprise to the kingdom, as every single one of Chan's moves were. Jisung stood outside the doors, eager to know what was happening inside the room, but respectful enough to wait. His friend and the family's personal knight, Felix was standing with him. "You know he won't like you eavesdropping in politics, Ji." Jisung just grins at his friend, knowing Felix wouldn't ever stop him anyways.

Jisung's father, however, was in the midst of receiving an ultimatum. "You expect me to what?? You can't be serious!" His father suddenly yelled, causing Jisung's smile to turn into a face of fear. This couldn't be good. "I said, either you hand over your kingdom, or this is a declaration of war." Chan stood there in front of the King, a scowl as he spoke. He was not here to play games, that much was clear. Changbin, his loyal knight and general to his army, stood several feet behind him with an equally menacing glare. The King stood from his throne and threw his finger up towards the door. "Out. Get out of my kingdom, stop this foolery at once!" He spoke with a firm voice, knowing full well what this meant. Chan simply nods and turns his head to Changbin. "Bring it." Within the next few moments, Changbin had read off the declaration of war to the King who stood frozen in fear. Not from fear of war, but from the look of pure sadistic joy from Chan's face. The prince left as abruptly as he came, Changbin at his side as they burst the doors open. Jisung stumbled back in shock, looking at the pair of men with wide eyes. "Are you the prince of this kingdom?" Chan spoke to Jisung who immediately nods and responds. "Yes, I am." With a soft chuckle, Chan took his leave. Jisung looks at Felix as soon as they are alone. Lix seemed nervous, so Jisung pats his back and smiles at him. "It's okay Lixie, I'll protect you! Just like always!" It was true, he did protect him. Once, around two years ago when Felix first got to the palace, he was near the river, basking in the sunshine that they rarely got. Jisung found him and sat next to him to talk about how sunny it was and the different kinds of plants around them. Ji had been in love with nature since he was a child. His mother would sit in the garden for hours and sketch flowers and squirrels and the like. Felix listened to him for what seemed like hours. It was so long that eventually the other knights began to look for Felix after his little break. Jisung quickly had Felix hide so that he wouldn't get caught. That was the start of their friendship.

The Kingdom was immediately beginning to prepare for the attack. Commoners were told to stay indoors and board up windows. The Royal Family dispersed into the many hiding places inside the palace. It was beginning to grow darker and the king was growing more frightened. His heart nearly stopped earlier in the day, his declining health was only making this worse. "Bring him in." The King spoke weakly. Jisung was brought to the King's bedside. He promised himself he would not shed a tear even though it tormented him having to see his father in such a position. They spoke for only a moment before his father began to grow weaker. "If I am gone, Jisung, you must look after your sisters. You know the Lavinian take someone as a trophy. Don't let it be your sisters." His heart dropped at the words. "I promise, father." Soon, the doctors were treating the king once again, causing Jisung to be shoved out. He refused to be seen as weak, no matter how much he wanted to cry his heart out. He went back to his own room, glancing down the hallway as he saw his sisters being taken to their hiding place by Felix. 

Nightfall was upon them, the world around the kingdom was eerily silent. The young prince was moon gazing from his balcony. It was clear, no fog in sight, a very beautiful night to gaze at the moon. The moon was so captivating, Jisung momentarily didn't register the sounds of steel on steel coming from the edge of the palace walls. A noise so distinct, he heard it countless times during training, it was practically etched into his brain. He glanced around the palace grounds, finding it odd that he couldn't see any knights in their usual posts. It dawned on him that the sound wasn't from the usual sparring the knights did to train. Panic seeped into his veins, unable to do anything but frantically run back inside and try to get his sword to prepare. However, there was noises of steel clanking coming from within the palace already. Inside the throne room, as Jisung came to find, was his friend and family's knight was cornered by the ruthless heathen of Lavinia. "Felix!!" He sprang into action, preparing to attack. But..his feet weren't on the ground? He had been caught midair by two knights from Lavinia. "The rambunctious little prince.." Chan smirks, venom dripping off every word. "Finally, you've graced us with your presence. Preferably, I would like your queen's head to match your pathetic king's." He gestures over to the throne, where his father's decapitated body was sat. "But..yours will have to do instead." Rage. And confusion. That's all Jisung could feel. Felix had regained his composure, standing next to Chan. "Felix..?" He looked at the only person he ever considered a friend, standing next to his now sworn enemy. "Ooooh~? You didn't know, little prince? Lixie here is born and bred Lavinian." His words like daggers through Jisung's heart. Chan moves closer to Jisung and takes the sword from him. "Afterall..why would a Lavinian prince ever be a loyal knight for your pathetic little kingdom?" Felix's eyes were downcasted, unable to even look at Jisung. He did enjoy the male's company and he grew to be a close companion of the male. But it was all for this. Every lie, every pretend story, all leading up for this moment. 

The Lavinian military conjured a ruse many years ago. Felix and Chan's father created a system that was deemed successful after several victories. They would select a knight who was loyal above all else and place them in a kingdom to fake loyalties and gain intimate information. This aided the Lavinian kingdom in knowing how to gain access into the palace without being detected. Chan was still using this tactic as it had been deemed successful. Felix seemed almost sad as he thought back on how he was close to Jisung. Chan chuckled darkly as Jisung tried to struggle out of the grasp he was held in. "Hmm, although..Felix would be less inclined to serve me if I got rid of his "friend". Wouldn't you Lixie?" Felix only nods, not sure if he was allowed to speak. That was all Chan needed before gripping Jisung's throat. "Now..why don't you tell me where the queen is hiding, hm? And the princesses. Wouldn't their heads look marvelous lined up?" Jisung was so close to vomiting at the thought. Chan was seriously messed up. Felix spoke up, if only to save Jisung from the guilt of exposing where his family was. "They're hiding in the library attached to the King's private quarters. I placed them there myself." This fueled Jisung with more rage. "Traitor!!! We trusted you! I trusted you, Felix!!" Felix glares over at him. "Shut up." Chan was amused and grips Jisung's neck tighter. "I guess leaving Felix on his own made him grow some balls after all." He glances to Changbin. "Go bring them. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far- congrats! if you liked this work, consider checking my twitter out- @ straykiddosAu


End file.
